


The Blessings Of The Emperor

by Kilroy_Was_Here



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action & Romance, Adepta Sororitas - Freeform, Adeptus Ministorum, Adeptus Sororitas - Freeform, Astra Militarum - Freeform, Chaos, Cunnilingus, Ecclesiarchy, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forces of Chaos, French Kissing, Imperial Guard, Imperium of Man - Freeform, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Khornite, Kissing, Latin Grammar, MILF, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Motherhood, Multi, Parenthood, Polyfidelity, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Sisters of Battle, Stripping, Tallarn Desert Raiders, Team as Family, Watching, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilroy_Was_Here/pseuds/Kilroy_Was_Here
Summary: Africus was like every other young aspiring Novice apprentice of the Imperium of Man's Adeptus Ministorum, investing heavily in his studies of the Imperial Cult while in turn honing his skill at preaching so that he may spread the righteous Word of the God-Emperor of Mankind across His entire Imperium. Yet, when his efforts are suddenly curtailed by the Adeptus Sororitas, the Daughters Of The Emperor & the Ministorum's militarized arm, he is called upon for reasons unknown to him but of great import that will shape his very future irrevocably. For every faithful Imperial has a duty to the Emperor they must see to, no matter their care nor preference.In the grim darkness of the far future, there is more to the universe than just war, for better and worse.
Relationships: Africus/Arcaeda, Africus/Olivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter I: Imperial Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded story yet I've written many before, including those set in the 40K universe, in my spare time so I hope that you enjoy my work. Whether you are a hardcore fan, someone more recently introduced to the setting, or the average Joe or Jane who is curious, thank you for choosing to read my work and once again enjoy! 
> 
> This work was inspired by a particular artwork created by the online Russian artist known as Flick-the-Thief, who does excellently drawn smut art pieces in both the 40K setting & others(Recommend checking his work out on Patreon and other sites). 
> 
> URL to artwork in question: https://e-hentai.org/s/566b5e9c48/1300102-11
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed & appreciated, especially regarding the description as well as details regarding the 40K setting such as vocabulary and whatnot.
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: No, I don't own Warhammer 40,000 or anything else belonging to Games Workshop.

Lit flames atop melting stumps of wax, swaths of smoke swirling off from burnt sticks of incense, and the ever dull scent of recycled oxygen permeated the nave. The people present, those faithful who with clasped quivering hands and chained aquilas around their necks, sat with broad eyes as they witnessed the expression of true faith.

“Et per Exemplum, via lactea a nobis: munda quoque ejus. Nam inimici hominis, arne aboute ad miseriam visam in luce,” his voice was like that of a pool of promethium lit by a mere match, a fire that began almost immediately growing into a fierce blaze that ensnared every believer within the room.

“Inquisitore heretice pravitatis nomine tuo paveant, et in Exteri enim et fidelis! Nemo enim potest, celare, immortales ex sui vultus! Omnes enim fidelis est: in eius Regna immortales!” every word that flew from the parchment to his mouth was fired right back out with the power and volume of a full-powered lasgun, the ferocity imbued within each word even made a few within the benches gasp in amazement and shock. Yet it was once he reached the crescendo of his sermon that it was truly enough.

“QUIA IMPERIUM HOMINIS, ET PROPTER HOMINIS IMPERATOR DEUM IMMORTALEM!” The language barrier was no obstacle for them to easily decipher the meaning of the young man's holy words. Suddenly rising, some even hopping, from their benches the flock unleashed a mass clamor of pious praises, evangelical screams, and countless utterances of glory towards the God-Emperor. Seeing the result of his verbal power from atop the pulpit the young man retook the reins of the crowd lest they grew into more rowdy expressions of faith.

“GO FORTH FELLOW BELIEVERS! GIVE THE THANKS THAT YOU OWE TO THE GOD-EMPEROR WHO IS THE GUARDIAN OF ALL OUR SOULS! GO FORTH AND PROVE YOURSELVES! PRAISE THE EMPEROR!” concluding with arms raised high towards the ceiling the young man of the Imperial Cult watched as the ship's crew and passengers began to return from their states of spiritual highs and began to flow out of the chapel into the greater halls of the ship. Once the last of them exited the sacred space he inhaled the deepest breath of air he had ever taken thus far as he grabbed hold of the sides of the pulpit to steady himself, sweat trickling down his forehead while his larynx burned. As he recovered from his sermon a collection of uniform claps pierced the short lived silence of the chapel.

“Fine work young Africus, fine work,” Africus turned his head right to see his mentor Preacher Icarius approaching from the other side of the room. As an elder man of the Imperial Cult, Icarius donned the traditional garb of his home-world's clergy, a long beige cloak with a slumped hood on the back of his neck with leather belts secured around his waist along with fingerless gloves, the same garb that Africus was wearing at the moment. As the old man walked across the front of the nave ceasing his praise as he adjusted his spectacles, his eyes witnessed his apprentice having grown a wide smile before rushing down the steps of the pulpit to meet his master. Both met one another halfway in front of the central aisle of the nave, their persons being shone upon with golden light that originated from the stained glass window of the chapel that depicted His Immortal Majesty with an austere expression and a raised hand while donned in his fiery armor of gold.

“Father! Please let me hear all your thoughts on my performance!” the lad's exuberance never ceased to make old man Icarius have a small smile emerge on his face as it reminded him of his own youth, eagerly seeking to serve the God-Emperor as one of His Ministorum Preachers.

“Your manner of preaching the scriptures and tenets of the Imperial Creed with immense passion in addition to your baroque hand mannerisms clearly invigorated our flock to their greatest extent of expressing their faith. In fact, I too was moved by your tremendous effort Africus,” the Father's praise made the young man raise his hands to his own chest before crossing them at the point of sliding one thumb next to the other to form an Aquila while his great smile somehow grew evermore larger on his face.

“Almost,” the single utterance of that word, that most wretched word, had Africus' entire demeanor collapse as he was completely dumbstruck.

“Our flock is blessed with the ignorance of His Sacred Tongue, this is not the case with me nor will it be with any of my fellows who are ordained within the Ecclesiarchy. Your High Gothic is woeful and is in need of far greater study as well as execution. Were it any other member of the Church aside from myself they would not hesitate in disciplining you far more harshly than with just mere words,” Icarius' previously supportive smile of reminiscence devolved into a stern frown as he stared at his now emotionally deflated pupil, the young ebony skinned man's umber colored eyes directed to the floor while his almost completely shaven head shined from the golden light of the window.

“Such a call for more intense instruction can be easily provided by the Canoness,” both men revolved their heads to the origin of the newly prominent feminine voice, there standing in the chapel doorway was one of the Daughters of the Emperor, a Battle Sister of the Adeptus Sororitas. Clad not in power armor but instead in a long robe akin to the one the two men were wearing yet adorned with additional armored ceramite plates that had the Sororitas flower emblazoned upon them. Silence within the chapel reigned only a brief time before the newly arrived Battle Sister began to proceed down the central aisle of the nave towards the two men, her armored boot-steps deafening the whole room. 

'By the Light of the Throne,' Africus' gaze fell upon the Sister of Battle with a suddenness unlike any he had ever felt. She strode into the nave with a disciplined gait that gave off not a hint of apathy, her short bob cut hair was bleached a pure white, a heart shaped face that suffered not a single blemish or imperfection while having the Sororitas flower tattooed on her cheek, light aqua colored eyes that carried the steel of combat experience, and most of all was the palest skin he had ever seen on a woman that made her glow when she stepped into the golden light. However his amazement at the Sister's beauty was immediately stopped once he noticed that she was staring at him in return but far less appreciatively as her severe look attested. With her now standing before him and his mentor Africus only realized now that she was about 3 inches taller than him compared to his 5'9 height, the distinction only making him feel more intimidated by the holy warrior. Wishing to make up for his fault he made the Aquila symbol with his hands once more to which the Sister responded in kind out of faithful protocol.

“It is a great honor to have one of the Daughters of the Emperor grace our humble chapel with their presence. However, did I hear correctly that the Canoness wishes for an audience with my apprentice?” Father Icarius spoke calmly with reverence yet that did not stop him from sending a look of chastisement right to his apprentice when he noticed the lad's stupefied look when the Sororitas approached.

“Indeed, and promptly for she has a task of great importance for him,” she looked back to Africus who too was as confused as he was surprised by the news. Turning around and taking a couple of steps away from the two men the Battle Sister halted until looking back to see the young Africus nodding to his mentor after exchanging a few words before he began to form up behind her. With him in tow she began to walk towards the chapel doorway.

“If I may Sister, what is your name?”

“You may refer to me as Sister Arcaeda, Novice Africus, now follow.”


	2. Chapter II: Pious Hospitality

Stepping out from the chapel doorway with the Ecclesiarchial Novice in tow, Sister Arcaeda finally began her round trip back to the Sororitas quarters within the ship. Walking at a speedy pace down the halls of the vessel, the Battle Sister cast a glance behind to the Novice to ensure he remained close as she noticed him looking up at the walls and the torches adorning them with silent interest. The glow of the miniature flames illuminating his ebony colored face in the semi-darkened halls.

'I have never gone outside of the chapel that often, especially nowhere near the quarters belonging to the Sisterhood,' Africus recalled in his mind the couple times he'd leave the chapel either to speak with one of the faithful who had requested his presence for confession and counseling or to simply stroll around the ship recounting hymns and prayers to the God-Emperor as a means to relax himself. Father Icarius' mentor-ship exchanged constant observance with that of disciplined autonomy, the Father taught him the duties of being one of His preachers yet it was expected of him to take initiative and actively take on the responsibilities of one. Experience, rather than constant lecturing and corporal punishment, was what Father Icarius taught him to value the most when seeking to spread the true faith of the Emperor.

'Doesn't stop the Father from being ready to toll out such punishment if I fail my tasks,' He shuddered at the memory of his whipping one time when he failed once long ago. However such reminiscing halted once he barely stopped himself from bumping into the Battle Sister who had suddenly halted in the middle of the hall.

“You have been distracting yourself with thoughts Novice Africus, keep focus, for you have duties awaiting you from my Mistress,” Sister Arcaeda looked over her shoulder with a scowl upon her features, she had been observing him and seeing him shudder made her contemplate why her Mistress had sought him out? Passionate he may be in the faith as she witnessed his sermon from the door while he was preoccupied with the faithful, yet to her it appeared he lacked the discipline needed to be a true bringer of His faith to the subjects of the Imperium. Seeing him nod to her while voicing an apology she turned her head back towards the hall before continuing down it. Aside from encountering some pilgrims or crew members the two continued their path to the Sororitas quarters, both remaining silent. After some time had passed, both of them began walking within a section of the ship that was far more reinforced with armored sections while also adorning far greater amounts of iconography of the Imperial Cult. Accompanying the open flame torches were metallic icons of the Adeptus Sororitas flower of faith as well as plaques containing numerous phrases from the Lectitio Divinitatus expounding everything from the purity of the Human form to the utter ardent purging of heresy by blessed promethium.

Soon enough, the two came before a mighty crimson colored bulkhead that once again had the Sororitas flower at its center yet it also had a flat electronic slate right beneath the symbol. Motioning him to remain at her back, Sister Arcaeda removed her right glove before holding out her hand to the slate with her open palm pressed against it until an emerald electronic line ran over it. After a mere moment or two the slate 'Beeped!' in confirmation before ending the hand-print scan. Despite that the two remained where they stood with Africus raising an eyebrow in concern while Arcaeda was looking right where the security camera embedded in the bulkhead’s skull was staring down upon them both. Merely a moment passed before the bulkhead began to groan as it slowly split apart horizontally revealing both a new but short distanced hall along with three Sisters.

“Halt Sister Arcaeda, what business does this Novice have here?” The Sister Dominion demanded with two Sister Retributors at either side of her back as a triangular formation. Clad in their full power armor that was coated white while having crimson linings and armed with flamers as well as heavy bolters, the sight of these combat ready Daughters of the Emperor filled Africus with fear yet a sense of pious awe could not be helped as well.

“He has been summoned by the Canoness herself so as to be presented before her,” Arcaeda retrieved a parchment from her robe that had a white rose stamped upon it at its end, before holding it out to the Dominion. Said Sister Dominion took hold of it & read through the High Gothic instructions quickly. Nodding her head in confirmation of the parchment's authenticity, the Dominion returned it to Arcaeda before motioning for her fellow Sisters in arms to stand aside. Pressing her fingers upon the digital display on the wall, the Sister Dominion opened the metallic door before the two. With a sharp nod of gratitude, Arcaeda resumed her brisk pace with Africus in tow as they passed the door before it shut behind them. Continuing forwards down the hall, Africus could see the rapidly approaching end of the hall expand outwards until it was revealed to be releasing into a common room for the Adeptus Sororitas' base.

'Emperor preserve me...' Africus prayed in his mind as he saw the common room to be populated with well over a dozen Sisters of Battle as far as he could tell. Despite following Arcaeda's rapid pace Africus was still able to see some of the activities these Sororitas were conducting, from chanting hymns to the God-Emperor to maintaining their weapons & equipment to simply conversing with fellow Sisters. However, many of them took notice of Africus' presence as well & responded either with zealous glares or with shrugs of insignificance as they continued on with whatever task at hand. Even when walking away from the common room into a series of intersecting hallways, Africus had to struggle to maintain a form respectable of any who was joining the Ecclesiarchy, for that immense amount of zealotry & fit estrogen combined with staring at him made his body want to tremble. Finally, after going through the last few hallways Africus & Arcaeda arrived at a door that was painted and decorated in white & gold with a plaque inscribed with 'Quarteria ad Canoness' in letters of gold, a servo-skull implanted into the right wall next to that of the door.

“Mistress, I have returned with the apprentice of Ecclesiarchial Father Icarius as you requested,” Arcaeda's solemn voice spoke into the skull's vox receiver while pressing the button settled within its right eye-socket. Immediately following her voice, the red sensor light in the skull's left eye-socket blinked twice before projecting a crimson holographic scan that swept over both Araceda's & Africus' bodies for 10 seconds until it retracted and the eye blinked twice a final time.

“Excellent work, please enter,” the door opened before them & they entered the official quarters of the Canoness, with Africus taking a deep breath to steel himself for whatever the Canoness had in store for him.


	3. Chapter III: The Meeting

With renewed spirit to express reverence, Africus stepped carefully into the darkened quarters first with Arcaeda remaining purposefully at his back. Unlike the fairly lit halls they had just exited, the room was scarcely illuminated due to the use of candles as opposed to lights powered via 'machine spirits' as the Cult Mechanicus attested. Groups of these burning wax sticks were all over the room, with a personal candelabrum placed right on the desk that was only feet away from him as Africus stood in the middle of the room.

“Welcome Novice Africus, please sit,” he focused on the woman sitting at the desk before him, among the organized piles of scrolls & parchments with quill in hand. The candelabrum gave off a warm glow upon her face, round with a prominent elongated scar that went down her left eye vertically, few wrinkles scattered about, skin color like that of Arcaeda's, and captivating amber colored eyes. Her hair was worn in a large rounded hairstyle akin to what a woman of the aristocracy of a hive world would have, capped with a silver brooch in the style of the Sororitas flower, it too was bleached white. Donning a cloak that was far more regal than that of the Battle Sister he accompanied, attached with heavier carved armor segments & was colored a pure white along with crimson. There sat a Canoness of the Adeptus Sororitas, the candlelight illuminating the banner of her order, the Order of the Sacred Rose. So stunned was Africus that it took the heavy footfalls of Arcaeda's boots to revive him of the present, immediately stepping forth to sit in the vacant chair provided in front of the desk while casting a rapid glace behind to see that Arcaeda now stood firmly against the entrance door with her back to it.

“Now yo-”

“It is an honor to be in your pious presence, holy Canoness,” Africus blurted out before quickly clasping his hands around his mouth, his heart rate racing as fast as a lasgun shot, as the Canoness' eyes widened slightly while Arcaeda's scowl was so fierce it would've burned a hole right through the back of his head if she had the cursed powers of the Warp. Yet to the total shock of them both, the Canoness' responded to such an interruption by merely chuckling heartily.

“Your eagerness in meeting with fellow servants of the Emperor is refreshing, Novice. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Ah... I am honored & blessed to be in your presence, Canoness.”

“Please young Africus, no need to be so docile with regards to my position, you may use my name Olivia,” Africus could not help but blush(and thankful that his ebony brown colored skin hid said blush) at how the Canon-, Olivia was treating him with such a velvet glove. After years of being under the fair yet none-the-less strict instruction of Father Icarius, Olivia's words struck a feeling deep within the passionate man's chest. They were spoken with the serenity like that of a mother, full of comfort & faith for her little one. This combined with how he observed Olivia's features could not help but make him feel desire towards her, almost like when he laid eyes on Arcaeda for the first time.

'By God-Emperor I must take hold and not contemplate such things. Arcaeda & Olivia both are Daughters of the Emperor, Olivia herself is easily old enough to be my mother! Yet their beauty equals their faith in purity,' Africus struggled to contain his desire as it sought release after being repressed for so long due to his own efforts to not be tempted & to fully dedicate himself to his studies. Clearing his mind and wishing not to make himself an embarrassed wreck the whole time in the presence of the Sisterhood, he decided to make a push into conversing with Olivia.

“I am honored to have been called before you Olivia, yet if I may, why did you seek me out?” He could not help but notice the pleasant smile that adorned the Sororitas officer's beautiful scarred face, a smile that stirred a warmth within his chest.

“You are here young Africus because I wish to speak of faith and of duty, of these you are both passionate and full of potential despite your position of Novice within the Ministorum. Faith & duty, from the members of the Astra Militarum to the Adeptus Astartes and to our Sororitas Militant Orders, are expressed upon the fields of war. Conquering systems that dare to oppose the His Immortal Will, exterminating foul & deceitful xenos from the galaxy, and purging impure mutants from His Imperium,” every one of Olivia's words stoked the young man's passionate heart before culminating in a reignited fire of faith co-existing with the desire within his chest.

“However, many, including my own Battle Sisters who are new under my command, pay far too much heed to such martial acts of piety that they are lacking in enacting the God-Emperor's Will off the battlefield. I sought you out Brother Africus so that we, together with Sister Arcaeda, may enact His Will & teachings, so as to fulfill our duty while serving as an example of faithful service to my Sisters.”

“I... I am most eager for this privilege Canoness Olivia! I am willing to do whatever I can to aid in your pious effort,” he struggled to retain his composure with so much emotion pent up inside, from genuine faith to desire to glee knowing that he was here for some pious project that will further enhance his skills at becoming a Ministorum Priest. That, and he could not help but admit that cooperating with the Adeptus Sororitas on an internal matter of faith was a rare opportunity. Following his expression of willingness, Africus noticed Olivia's smile shift from pleasant to what he could only describe as sly, which made him have more than a bit of concern.

“I am glad to hear it Africus, I am especially hopeful that your passionate nature is inheritable once you plant your pure seed within my womb. I've been praying for a bountiful birth of many little ones the next time I was expecting,” Olivia's words flowed from a sensual smile that was clear upon her face while looking right at Africus. The young lad's eyes were wide with his mouth slightly ajar, his mind struggling to process what she had just desired of him. In the back, still guarding the door, Olivia could see Sister Arcaeda having a slight blush upon her face while directing her eyes to the floor as a slight expression of discomfort took shape. When the Canoness refocused on the Novice before her, she could see his blush through his rich mahogany dark skin that appeared without a single blemish, his huffed out breaths while gathering his thoughts only made him seem evermore cute, evermore desirable to her.

“Holy Canoness... Olivia, I don't know what to say. I am unsure if this is the proper act to do in the Emperor's Name, and why even choose me?”

“Do not be so concerned, young Africus, in fact I am surprised, as a disciple seeking to join the ranks of the Ecclesiarchy have you not studied the many scriptures within the Lectitio Divinitatus? In particular, where it proclaims to 'be fruitful in one's efforts to further the spread of Humanity, with faith in His Immortal Majesty sire many offspring to nurture as the next generation of His servants',” Olivia once again saw his brown eyes widen before he lowered them & facepalmed in realization, his embarrassment worsening which made Olivia chuckle. Africus, she concluded, was as amusing as he was worthy of being a mate to procreate with, in the Emperor's Name.

“I confess I choose not to focus on those scriptures due to how the last thing I wanted was to be harshly punished by Father Icarius for thinking of pleasure as opposed to conducting my studies. Yet that still leaves my question unanswered, why not someone else? Another-”

“Another man? No, I chose you young Africus after learning that my old friend Icarius took a promising apprentice. From there it was only reading his reports on your progress as his Novice and the information from the Medicae about your health that only made you evermore enticing to me. Twenty-two Terran years old, raised upon the prosperous old world of Nova Africanum in the Segmentum Solar as nobility, introverted yet having an intense interest in the Imperial Cult, pure genes showing a complete lack of corruption or heretical mutation, you've undergone the entrance trials of faith & body that Icarius makes all his students undergo, and frankly I find your dark brown phenotype tantalizing,” Olivia ceased speaking to gauge Africus' reaction, and she was pleasantly surprised to see him with a thoughtful-like look as opposed to yet again another wide eyed stare.

“I... I always wished to be a father, yet that was a dream I was willing to give up if it meant I could fight for the Emperor & preserve His Imperium that kept me and my family safe as well as prosperous. But if I can still have that dream with the Emperor's blessing while still serving Him, I'll accept it,” His thoughtful look transformed into one of conviction mixed with emotion, as he looked at Olivia's face, her smile returned to the pleasant one from before.

“Excellent, I've never had to resort to more... coercive methods of receiving the blessings of motherhood and I am thankful that I never needed to resort to such methods now with you Africus. As for being a father, you should be thankful, Icarius' close cooperation with me & the Order means that you'll be accompanying us with him forevermore unless circumstances force us otherwise. You and Icarius will act as the Emperor's well-spoken bringers of faith, and should that fail, you two in conjunction with my Sisters will act as His executioners,” Olivia paused as she began to rise from her desk while signaling Africus to do the same.

“Now, Africus, it is time we act in the Emperor's Name. Arcaeda! Come here,” At her Mistress' command Arcaeda approached the two until she stood among them, directing her focus to the Canoness.

“You know what must be done, I encourage you to not foolishly cast aside the chance to bond with someone of your age who shares the same passion for the Emperor as you do,” Olivia's tone was commanding yet her smile was playful as she looked to her Battle Sister whom she considered the closest to a confidant among the lower ranks of the Sororitas.

“I shall keep such advice in mind Mistress Olivia,” Arcaeda responded with a calm composure while struggling with a blush on her cheeks.

“Splendid! Now come, both of you, such acts of faith are reserved for more comfortable settings,” With that sly smile of hers, Olivia began walking away from her desk down towards a hallway to the right leading deeper into her quarters with the two in tow. Only a couple of moments had passed before Africus brought his eyes to Arcaeda as they walked side by side, embracing this chance to admire her beauty as he briefly did in the chapel. When Arcaeda noticed she looked at him with a plain expression while studying his own features, not wishing to give him any impression that he could read. After a few seconds had passed Africus gave her a small shy smile before realizing the Canoness stopping before a door & returned to looking forward.

'Mistress was not wrong when she admitted that his skin & form was pleasing to look at, yet we've only just met... perhaps I should consider Mistress Olivia's words,'

'Olivia is a beautiful woman, I'd be lying if I said that her status as a mother did not make her even more attractive, yet all I can think & recall about is seeing Arcaeda for the first time in the chapel. Her white hair, her look of steel, the way she moved with sheer determination with no neglect nor distraction, and that cute Sororitas tattoo on her cheek. To see her so close as well as seeing her return my looks with tolerance... oh by the Emperor. I pray I show myself worthy to both of these holy women, especially to Arcaeda,' Their trains of thoughts stopped once they noticed the Canoness stop before a door and pressed the button to enter. Both looked to the door plaque where it stated 'Cleanser' then to the Canoness as the door opened.

“Now let us all receive the blessings of the Emperor, little ones!”


	4. Chapter IV: Emperor's Blessings

“You have... quite the spacious cleanser Olivia,” the last time he recalled seeing one as spacious as this one, equal to that of a master bedroom with shower heads in addition to gold plated baths placed within the floor, was all those years ago in his grandfather's palace where he was born & raised in before he accepted Father Icarius' apprenticeship into the Ecclesiarchy. Now standing among both Olivia & Arcaeda in the center of the cleanser, Africus could feel his body ripple with goosebumps as he awaited what must be done.

“Being a Canoness comes with many material rewards in addition to the true reward of being a faithful servant of the Emperor. Now please disrobe, young Africus,” Olivia ordered as her eyes immediately became much more avidly focused on him, with Arcaeda following suit though not with the same intensity. Africus felt a chill encompass his whole body as he looked at both women staring at him. Breathing faster and feeling the little hair on his body poke straight up, Africus slowly but surely began to release the straps. Within his chest, fear and excitement battled for dominance as the thought of disappointing either of these holy women with his body's state made him feel craven as well as embarrassed. Taking deep calming breaths as he went, he admitted the excitement spreading throughout his body when he noticed Arcaeda & especially Olivia beginning to show their appreciation. Olivia held a desire-filled smile as her eyes consumed every inch of his ever-increasingly exposed dark flesh while Arcaeda's eyes widened slightly as she was taken aback by his musculature that his robes hid well, his chest & arms being particularly well-muscled though not to the same extent that she saw in Guardsmen and definitely not to the extent of Astartes. They were modest fruits of effort by one who never saw combat before, and she found herself approving of that. Yet, once Africus took off the last of his clothes...

“By the Emperor,” Arcaeda uttered quietly as she and her Mistress focused upon his dark brown cock and bollocks, herself shocked while Olivia was leering over their size even while flaccid. However, Arcaeda noticed Africus' look of discomfort.

“Africus, your body is as marvelous as your faith. I find you to be genuinely handsome,” Arcaeda let the words flow out, the feeling in the pit in her chest gnawing at her to comfort him unlike anything else she ever felt. When she saw him smile at her, that feeling turned into warm relief & she welcomed it, responding in kind with a smile of her own. His smile only seemed to grow in size and joy. While the two conversed without a word, Olivia had steeled herself & observed them, she could not help herself and be proud of her confidant.

'I remember love and its pious fruits, yet he died in the Emperor's service. I hope you take my advice Arcaeda,' Olivia brought her hand to Arcaeda's shoulder.

“Come now, let's join him and when I am done with him, you may do with him what you wish,” Olivia offered a knowing smile to which the younger Sister nodded in thanks. From there, both women began to strip themselves of their clothes all in front of Africus, who couldn't stop his eyes from hungrily taking in every last detail. Olivia gave him a seductive smirk as she sensually stripped herself with slow deliberate moves, revealing a pair of hefty DD breasts that proved her experience as a mother, toned muscles after decades of purging the enemies of Man, and child-bearing hips enraptured his lust. Yet the sound of garments hitting the floor drew his attention elsewhere.

It was the sight of her, Arcaeda, in all her nude glory that made Africus catch his breath. Her body was not ravishing in pure reproductive desire, it was a masterpiece of Human beauty that he wanted to admire & touch in equal measure. Her body's prime musculature, a testament to Militant Sororitas training from birth, large breasts that were hardened and shaped by her training, and a curvaceous figure all invigorated his desire for Arcaeda herself. His member, growing steadily this whole time, finally erected to its full 10 inches while he could feel his breaths become faster. Before the two made any move to get closer to one another, Olivia intervened.

“Duty first, Battle Sister,” The Canoness chastised before refocusing upon Africus, flicking her finger back and forth in allure. He made a solemn nod to Arcaeda who returned it in kind, for in the end they were the Emperor's servants. He approached until he stood only inches away, chest to chest, from the Canoness as he raised his head so that he looked up into her eyes. Controlling her lust from behind a face of stone, Olivia tightly grasped the back of his head before shoving her tongue right past his lips. Allowing instinct to take hold, Africus rapidly brought both hands to her magnificent mammaries and squeezed them both tightly, savoring their glossy texture as the excess fat out-flowed between his fingers. Moaning into the kiss she returned the favor by using her free hand to stroke his hardened cock, his grunts of pleasure following the sweet sensations assaulting him.

Releasing his hold on her breasts he dropped them down to her thick fine arse before clamping his dark fingers on these great masses of pale flesh. Dislodging his lips from Olivia's ferocious kiss Africus rushed his face straight into her blessed bosom, her moans encouraging him evermore to suckle & bite her tits softly. Sliding his left hand down her leg, he used all his strength to raise the porcelain limb, exposing her cleanly shaven cunt. The Canoness' back recoiled while groaning in delight at the fantastic sensations of his hands on her body, evermore so at the gorgeous contrast of his dark skin upon her own, which only intensified her arousal plus wet entrance. Unfortunately, the ship's gravity had other ideas.

Both yelled aloud in surprise as they lost balance and came crashing down to the floor, Olivia's back impacting the floor while Africus was cushioned by her massive bosom & toned frame. Adrenaline flowed through his body as the fall only increased his excitement and his desire reached a fever-pitch with him on top of the Canoness' body, a body both blessed & built to breed the next generation with! Without a moment's passing he returned to suckling her motherly tits before plunging his full '10 length as deep as he could into her begging cunt. Both of them couldn't resist letting out grunts & cries of pleasure, especially Africus whose chastity was forever broken. Olivia could feel the strength the passion in every thrust as the young dark brown man was as eager as he was inexperienced, she relished every second of such a youthful fucking after so long!

“OH EMPEROR, FETH YES! BREED ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR PURE SEED! BLESS ME WITH MORE CHILDREN! FOR THE EMPEROR!” as her Mistress cried out in pleasure from Africus' intense poundings, Arcaeda could only look on fixated at their performance from the sidelines. Laying back on the floor with a single arm supporting herself, she moaned as she viewed them while massaging & digging her fingers into her aching entrance. As a Daughter of the Emperor, she relied upon her own hand for pleasure whenever she desired release while many of her fellow Sisters willingly embraced one another out of desire or love. As she worked her fingers the sounds of her Mistress' cries combined with the zealous pounding of flesh against flesh only made the young woman thrust her digits harder into herself. Panting hard and being on the hinges of release, it was ultimately hearing Africus' climatic roar that pushed her over the edge with a howl of bliss.

“FOR THE EMPEROR!” Africus rammed his manhood a final time, filling the Canoness' cunt to the brim as his cock pressed right against her cervix, unleashing wave after wave of his pure genetic material straight into her voracious fertile womb. She laid her head back upon the cool floor with eyes closed as she savored the warmth of his genes flowing into her, cooing softly with her limbs detaching from his body and spraying out across the floor. The young dark brown man breathed haggardly as he pulled his member out, excess cum pouring forth and pooling around Olivia's ass-crack. Arising from her embrace via doing a push up with both hands on either side of her torso, dislodging his face from the hot suffocating grasp of her breasts as he caught his breath. After a few moments Africus began to rise to his feet away from Olivia's well spent form until her voice drew his attention one final time.

“May your seed... provide Him with strong dark offspring,” were the Canoness' final words before falling into a deep blissful sleep, which made Africus give a soft smile to her bare sweet-drenched form.

“The Emperor's Will be done,” was what Arcaeda heard as her eyes struggled to remain open after such an intense orgasm to see what was going on, until her vision cleared to reveal him standing over her Mistress' body.

“Af-Africus,” she called out weakly and without haste he approached her as a now joyous smile came to be on his face. Still laying upon the floor, she began to get back on her feet with a prominent yet short-lived wobble. Once he reached her, Arcaeda wrapped her arms around him as they both finally had the chance to enjoy each other's presence without Olivia. Despite both being completely nude & inches apart from one another, they stood quietly just savoring the moment of being able to hold each other. After a few seconds passed, Africus let out a couple of soft chuckles that made Arcaeda look at him with a raised eye-brow.

“Got a joke to tell, Novice?”

“Ha, no, but I never expected my day to be like this, holding a beautiful woman in my arms right after having sex in a Canoness' cleanser with an actual Canoness. It is unbelievable yet here I am, experiencing a blessing unlike any I ever read about it. My first true blessing in my life.”

“I have been able to see a few blessings in my early service to the Emperor along with my Sisters, yet this is my first & only personal blessing. It would be false for me to say that I know exactly what I want to do in a situation like this.”

“Same here, yet I want to be certain before anything else is done. What I & Olivia did, it felt incredible yet I know it was an act of duty in the end no matter how good it felt. When I first saw you walking down the temple aisle earlier, I truly found you to be beautiful & I still do.” Africus brought his right hand up and pressed his thumb against Arcaeda's Sororitas flower tattoo on her cheek, the same one that struck him in the chapel.

“When I was sent to retrieve you for my Mistress, such thoughts or desires never came to mind but right now I find you handsome and I concur with my Mistress on how exquisite the contrast is between our skin tones. Yet, Africus, we both have only known each other for hours at this point. Are you certain you wish to develop a relationship with me? If we just have sex now & simply do our duty with naught anything more, I will not judge you for it and you will still have a presence in the lives of our children.” After she spoke she studied his contemplative expression before he replied.

“No, I do not simply want sex as I did with Olivia. I want to have something greater, I do not just want to sire children, I want to be a father as it has been my oldest dream and I want to be beside the mother of my children as a loyal & faithful companion. However, as much as I want that dream to be real, I will never dishonor myself and that dream by forcing it on another. My answer is yes, I want to be with you, but, only if you approve, Arcaeda. If you do not then we will do our duty & I will respect your choice,” he watched as she too contemplated this.

“I have always been in the company of my fellow Sisters, yet they have always been the closest thing to a family I have ever since I was born into the Order. I still remember the lonely nights, on & off the battlefield, where I wished for someone to keep me company even in the worst of times. To lend me their strength at my lowest & spur my faith onward at my highest, together combating the degenerate evils that plague this fething galaxy & oppose the God-Emperor's sacred light, and frankly so that I will not die alone despite how much damn time I've spent combating & contemplating that fear.” She left out a shallow breath, never having spoken such a secret to anyone before.

“That will not happen, that will never happen, and I can make sure of that,” his hug became tighter and Arcaeda could not help but feel the comfort, that sensation of relief & safety, that came to be after his declaration, which sounded nothing less than genuine to her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Arcaeda pushed her grip a bit so that he would loosen the hug, greeting him with an appreciative smile.

“If that is so, then I give you my approval with good grace,” seconds after her confirmation, Africus had the biggest smile he ever had so far grace his features, which in turn made her titter in amusement as well as in content for how she would be together with someone after long last. After their elation, it did not take long until the two new lovers began to appreciate one another in a more carnal manner.

“Looks like you are in need of a cleansing Africus,” she remarked playfully while admiring the beads of sweat rolling down his face & chest.

“Heh, you're right, why not put this cleanser to good use?” They let go of each other with Arcaeda leading him to a prominent water cleanser nozzle near where Canoness Olivia's unconscious form lay.

“It appears this is what my Mistress had in mind, had she been more patient,” referring to the water cleanser while turning its valve from afar, frigid water spewing forth in a torrent that was rapidly increasing in temperature.

“Yes, well… I think the Canoness had that kind of zeal held within for a while, all those looks she gave me when we simply talking & when I got undressed were a bit unnerving for me,” he confessed as he admired the sight of Arcaeda’s finely built arse before she turned around back to him, giving him a knowing smile which made him blush.

“Arcaeda, do you… are you alright with what me & the Canoness did? I just… I do not wish for any kind of ill feelings between-” he was interrupted as his hand scratched the back of his head in nervous concern.

“Africus, what you two did was in the Emperor’s service and you said it yourself that it was an act of duty, an extremely pleasurable one yet still a duty that every faithful man must undertake. I do not judge you for enjoying yourself, in fact I enjoyed watching your performance very, very much. As for my Mistress, she did what she had to for the Sisterhood & the Imperium while savoring it all the same,” she motioned him forward until they were once again inches apart, her hands on his shoulders while looking right into his eyes with her own steely aqua pair.

“Though I look forward to aiding her in raising your children, she’ll do the same for us when our children are birthed within the Emperor’s Light, for in the end you are a man we both find worthy, but especially to me,” Arcaeda concluded with a soft smile that was propelled by her racing heart & heat within her chest. Africus’ only response was to plant a kiss on her lips, one she gladly responded to in kind, before he quickly removed his lips.

“Thank you Arcaeda, you honor me with your understanding,” Africus’ eyes were softly teared up while a heartfelt smile graced his features.

“And you honor me with your integrity, now feth me exactly like you did to a Canoness of the Sororitas,” she ordered with a taunting smile and gleam in her eye. The next moment her body was surged forward and pressed right up against the wall by Africus, both lovers now continuously doused in temperate water that soothed their bodies’ skin & muscle.

“No, I won’t, when I’m done it’ll make my fething of Olivia look bloody prudish!” his lips were against hers with his tongue licking her lips, seeking entrance. Arcaeda eagerly obliged & parted her lips, both of their tongues meeting and savoring each others’ taste. Soon their tongues began to explore each others’ salivating caverns for a time until Africus’ removed his tongue & brought it upon Arcaeda’s Sororitas tattoo, every lick relishing the taste of her pale flesh mixed with that of the water. She shivered at such a wanton yet sweet act, and she gladly returned the favor with her tongue on his neck. Feeling her tongue on his body made Africus pant softly as his desire for Arcaeda only grew evermore powerful, his mind overrunning with fantasies he long held reserved. With a final kiss to her tattoo, he pulled his head back and began to lower his whole form, his arms & hands lowering yet remaining stuck to her body’s sides, until his face rested mere inches away from Arcaeda’s folds. 

Not a strand of hair surrounded her entrance as he came forth, planting a kiss before letting his tongue loose upon her outer labia. Arcaeda’s breath hitched within her throat as her crotch tingled in pleasure unlike any she had ever felt, which evolved into a loud moan when his wet muscle began to lick & deepen itself into her inner labia and further. Her hands failed to remain pressed against the wall as she was besieged by the pleasure. Yet it was only too soon until she let out a shout when Africus’ tongue targeted her clit. Latching her fingers onto his head, Arcaeda refused to restrain her cries of bliss as his tongue made her body tremble in ecstasy unlike anything she ever experienced before. She could feel it, that familiar tight pressure within her, building up yet it felt far more potent than it ever did when she used her hands. Finally, after such immense build up, there was that final lick. 

With a howl that deafened him, Africus could feel his muscles clench up in delirium as his lover came, his industrious tongue savouring the honeyd taste of her orgasm while her nails stabbed into his scalp. Pain & pleasure together created a tantalizing cocktail as his lover’s orgasm died down, leaving her exhausted yet blissful in his arms. He loosened his muscles and slowly brought Arcaeda down to the floor where he sat criss-crossed. From there Africus simply enjoyed the sight of his lover as she recovered, her breasts pushing out back & forth with each breath as they both sat there continuously getting soaked. 

“That was… unlike anything I ever felt in my life,” Arcaeda gasped to which Africus could only respond with a proud expression.

“Come here,” she commanded breathlessly to which he gladly obeyed. Inching closer to her, he realized what she wanted when she raised her whole form up and dropped herself right onto his lap just mere inches from his cock. Africus let out a groan as her hips began to sway back & forth massaging his erect cock with her skin. After all this time he could feel just how much he’d been holding back since cumming in Olivia, and he desired nothing more now than to relieve that pressure. Pre-cum caked his cockhead & his lover’s crotch as she continued to tease him with the friction slowly while wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Every last drop, give me every last drop of your seed Africus. You are worthy to me and I want your seed to bloom within my womb. Let us birth children who will all grow to be as strong and as faithful as their pale mother & dark father. Fulfill your duty as a man, as my lover. For the Emperor,” Arcaeda’s panted whispering in his ear elicited a growl from his throat as he took those wondrous words to heart. Planting both of his hands upon her arse, Africus brought her whole form upwards where her entrance was aligned with his cock before slamming it down swiftly.

Both lovers cried out as their bodies were overwhelmed by the immediate sensations of bliss, all of Africus’ 10 inches enveloped by Arcaeda’s tight inner muscles. The pleasure caught the impassioned young man off guard to where he lost control & fell to the floor onto his back, his arms immediately cradling her body protectively as she landed upon his chest. Their groans escalated, not out of pain, but of ecstasy as the fall made their muscles clench, further squeezing his cock while he struggled not to cum right there & then. Placing her hands upon his pecs, Arcaeda steadily rose back up and swayed her body back & forth, adjusting to the new position while making both herself & her lover groan. Soon after, she began to take full advantage of her dominant position.

Her groans transformed into howls as she began to push back & forth, riding his member slowly at first until she began to go at a fervent pace. Being atop of him, her skin’s color juxtaposed against his, the pleasure building to heights she had never reached before, all of this the Battle Sister savored with a pious belief that such sensations were the just reward for one who dedicated themselves to the God-Emperor of Mankind. Based upon Africus’ own shouts and how he thrusted his member up in tandem, he too reached the same realization. Their rapturous love-making went on until both were near to release.

“Ar… Arcaeda, I’m-” his warning was cut short by her lips pressing deeply against his, her upper body leaning against his chest. No sooner had their lips met that both of them reached release, their wails & howls drowned out. Africus’ cockhead kissed her cervix before unleashing every last drop of sperm he had into Arcaeda’s welcoming fertile womb, planting the seeds for the next generation that would be nurtured into the finest of the Emperor’s believers. With such an orgasmic high coming to pass, Arcaeda collapsed entirely upon Africus’ body with his member firmly entrenched within her. Their blissful acts combined with all the comfort of the cleanser shower had the two partners exhausted yet beyond snug, as they began to drift away to rapturous sleep.

“Emperor’s… blessing,” were the final words Africus heard from Arcaeda before they succumbed to unconsciousness, within each others’ arms.


	5. Epilogue

Twenty Years Later…

“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GO-” the Khornite Cultist was rudely interrupted thanks to the motorized saw blade of the Eviscerator ripping through his throat & upper torso, the saw’s teeth tearing straight through muscle and tendon alike at an angle until the heretic’s corpse was naught but in two. The wielder, a strong brown skinned man clad in the armored combat robes of the Ecclesiarchy, heaved out deep breaths as he observed the corpse as blood spurted & flowed from the mutilated pieces onto the sand. 

“Sate your false abomination with your own blood, you piece of treasonous shite,” Father Africus snarled as he immediately turned away from the body, rushing towards his Novice who was engaged in a cut-throat duel with another heretic. Chainswords clashed, sparks flew, & fanatical screams filtered through the fight until the foolish cultist exhausted herself to where an opening was available, one which the Novice took advantage of with his laspistol. With but a single high powered shot, the ultra-precise las hit its mark, the heretic’s head burst apart with boiling blood pasting the sand and the body crumpling to the dune. Africus finally reached his Novice as he stood over the corpse while wiping away the blood & sweat upon his brow.

“Are you alright, my son?”

“Yes father, always told you I keep a las on me for fights like this.”

“Indeed, though with my Eviscerator I sacrifice enough mobility and weight as it is, I cannot pack one of my own.”

“Father that is a poor excuse!”

“No, it is not. Now come, we can continue conversing on our return to the command post,” with that, the two began their trek back to the buried C.P after a successful patrol together. As they began to trudge side-by-side through the uncaring sands that encapsulated the whole of Tantive V while donning desert camouflaged variates of their Ministorum outfit, Africus turned his head to examine his son. Despite the blood & all the sand, he could never forget the face of his firstborn son, oldest among all his siblings and half-siblings. While sharing much of his own features such as his thick nose and propensity for short hair, his son shared his beloved’s aqua eyes & perk cheeks which always stirred the affection within his heart.

“Tiberius, I’m awaiting your ‘lecture’.”

“Arrgh!” Tiberius brought his gloved hand to his eyes to rub them clean while a couple of tears flowed from them. They both stopped with Africus donning a concerned expression.

“Let me guess, the sand?”

“Damn right, come on let’s keep going I can still walk,” continuing on through the dune, Africus already had his hood & sand-goggles on while Tiberius struggled to place his on while his eyes burned. The older man reached out and placed his son’s goggles upon his head before sliding them down onto his eyes.

“Thank you father, yet I was capable of it on my own.”

“Just like your mother, stubborn even when in need of aid.”

“I can put goggles on my face just fine.”

“Except when said face was plastered by wind that’s full of sand.”

“Exactly! I don't like sand! The bloody stuff is coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere! I despise this planet precisely for it!”

“Heh, true enough, yet no matter where we must pursue & purge the taint of those who defy the Emperor, as is our holy duty,” father & son continued onwards through the desert without wasting any more time. After some time, both approached a dune that seemed no different than the others.

“IMPERATOR!” A hoarse voice harkened out from amongst the sands, which stopped the two in their tracks.

“VULT!” They shouted the counter call-sign and from the sands only feet away, six figures arose from the sea of the dune. Desert-pattern ragged covers slid off their bodies revealing individuals adorning a mixture of official Militarum & improvised combat gear/weaponry all painted in a shade of yellow or white while all their heads were wrapped in headscarves which obstructed all but their goggled eyes. Approaching the leading member of the guarding squad, father & son were greeted with a slight bow in addition to the leader’s hands clashing together to form the Imperial Aquila.

“Peace be upon you, it is a comforting sight to still see you & your son alive Imam Africus.”

“May the Imperator’s peace & blessings be upon you Ibrahim, we encountered kafir along our patrol route yet we made it so that they suffered His righteous fury. I must deliver my report to Imam Olivia, may you forever be in the protection of Imperator,” concluding with a smile & an Aquila of his own, Africus continued onward with Tiberius towards the trench that was quickly coming into view.

“I must admit, I find the Tallarn customs regarding the Cult Imperialis to be intriguing when compared to our more Terran based customs,” Tiberius thought aloud as Africus descended into the sturdily built trench while reaching a hand upwards to guide his son into the trench.

“Such is the beauty of Humanity’s nature Tiberius. No matter what Segmentum and no matter how far the world is from Holy Terra, all the righteous peoples of the Imperium will embrace the Emperor’s Light in their own unique way. Such diversity is as beautiful as it is functional, so long as it is indeed sanctified as worship of the God-Emperor. Such an exposure to so many means of worship aids me in my work of proselytizing, as I learn new ways to convert or interact with so many people from so many different cultures & origins. These soldiers of Tallarn worship the Emperor in a manner that is welcoming to all, simple in appreciating as well as practicing, and ultimately results in men & women who are fervent believers willing to fight for Him during an event such as this invasion by the Arch-Traitors,” Africus ceased as he and Tiberius quickly approached the command center via the underground tunnels they were walking through.

“From there, we shall- Ah, Father Africus & Novice Tiberius! A pleasure to see you both in one piece,” Olivia greeted as the two joined her at the holo-table, giving her swift Aqulias in return.

“We encountered heretical forces during our patrol of the base’s left flank, none survived but there were more than…” as Africus began to detail their patrol, Tiberius looked about at the crowd of people present within the command room. A majority of women along with some men, almost all of them were around his age of twenty, though some were younger, yet all of them had the distinguishing fact of being either his sibling or half-sibling. Including himself, in total there were 10 of them and all had their own quirks & styles though almost all of them were identifiable with the dark or light brown skin as well as hair they inherited from their father. Many of his sisters had dreadlocks or had more wavy hair while his brothers had short hair or even buzz cuts like himself. Almost all of them were aligned with the Adeptus Ministorum or the Adeptus Sororitas, except his half-brother Archimedes who, with the blessing of his mother Canoness Olivia, went on to embrace the Cult Mechanicus & their techno-faith as signified by his crimson cloak and mechentrites. Shaking his head slightly, he returned his attention back to the discussion regarding attack plans. When it was over he & his father were approached.

“It is good to see you two alive & strong,” declared Sister Superior Arcaeda as she hugged her eldest-born child tightly while planting a kiss upon his forehead before switching over to her love.

“We did the Emperor’s righteous work today mother, and we’re not done.”

“Speaking like that of your father, you both forever support my faith & will,” Arcaeda, despite being in her forties, still held onto those graceful features that Africus fell in love with all those decades ago. Said father beamed when his love and son looked right at him. They all turned around to see their whole family looking at them, all armored up & equipped to fight with Olivia giving the three an encouraging look. Africus walked forth before them all.

“Today, we strike a blow against the heretical traitors who dare to defile this planet with their presence. They who murder & rape innocent worshipers with glee, and who ultimately have damned their very souls to the Arch-Enemy in pursuit of power while turning their back upon the God-Emperor of Mankind & all His efforts to ensure the greatness of Humanity over all the perfidious monstronsities that reside in the void and Warp alike! THEY WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! THEY WILL NOT BE PERMITTED ANY QUARTER! THE SOLE FATE OF SUCH HERESY IS A RIGHTEOUS PURGE FUELED BY THE PURITY OF THE EMPEROR’S RAGE! TOGETHER, AS ONE FAMILY, WE WILL ANNIHILATE THESE TRAITORS OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE & CAST THEIR CORRUPTION IN THE DAMNABLE PITS OF THE WARP! FOR THE IMPERIUM OF MAN! FOR THE GOD-EMPEROR OF MANKIND!” All 13 of them bolted out from the underground command post back onto the sands of Tantive V where the troops of the Tallarn Desert Raiders awaited them, and joined them eagerly in their fervent battles to come against the heretical invasion forces of Chaos. Blood would be spilled, suffering endured, and lives lost to the Emperor or to the Arch-Enemy many times over…

Yet, even in the grim darkness of the far future where there is only war amongst the stars, such rare beautiful entities like that of love & ordinary human beings holding genuine virtuous dreams, not unlike their ancestors in the 3rd millennium, still remain despite all the suffering & terror. The Emperor Protects & The Emperor Blesses The Faithful, including you, Imperial Citizen.

The End


End file.
